Scream
by ApriliaCBHS
Summary: kisah kehidupan yang rumit antara dua manusia sesama jenis. mempertahankan sebuah cinta terlarang. menahan sakit akan hinaan./"kau tidak normal baek".
1. chapter 1

**Desclaimer: semua karakter milik Sm ent, saia hanya meminjam karakternya saja :v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast: Byun baekhyun, Park chanyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **other cast: oh sehun, do kyungsoo, jongin, xi luhan, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **genre: romance hurt/comfort**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rated: T**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning:** **YAOI, typo bertebaran, OOC, Boy x boy.**

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saia.**

 **jadi jika terdapat kesamaan cerita maupun hal lain yang berkenaan dengan ff saia. itu murni ketidak sengajaan**

.

.

.

.

 **Summarry:** **kisah kehidupan yang rumit, antara dua manusia sesama jenis. mempertahankan sebuah cinta terlarang. menahan sakit akan hinaan./"kau tidak normal baek".**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **SCREAM**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter1: berawal dari ketidak sengajaan.**

Sebuah kaki mungil nampak berjalan melambat, ketika dirasa sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.Byun baekhyun-Lelaki mungil yang diciptakan sangat manis bahkan mampu menjatuhkan harga diri gadis-gadis karena merasa terkalahkan. Ia tampak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"baek, dua hari lagi dia akan datang. kau harus siap untuk penyambutan murid baru, siapkan suaramu. aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa" dia kim junmyeon, ketua osis yang sangat disegani karena aura kepemimpinannya yang amat kuat. selain itu, prestasinya yang mampu mengurusi segala macam acara besar, baik didalam maupun diluar sekolah, sudah mampu melelehkan hati banyak gadis. sudah tampan baik pula. begitulah pikiran para gadis-gadis itu.

baekhyun, lelaki yang sedari tadi melayangkan pikirannya pada sebuah kejadian kemarin sore hingga kurang fokus dengan apa yang junmyeon katakan tadi. ya, kemarin sore yang berharga. satu kejadian tak terduka melibatkan satu tempat dihatinya terus bergetar hanya dengan mengingatnya. namun lagi-lagi satu kenyataan menghantamnya. bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kesalahan, ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap namun hukum tetaplah hukum dan itu menyakitinya.

.

.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

kaki itu melangkah gontai menuju ruang musik dan sudah terisi do kyungsoo yang juga termasuk emasnya sekolah Smu Seoul. kyungsoo tampak serius berlatih, sementara baekhyun tampak ogah-ogahan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menarik nafas.

"hai baek, kau akan membawakan lagu apa?"tanya kyungsoo masih fokus pada buku bertuliskan bait-bait lirik dan irama.

"entahlah kyung, aku belum tahu lagu apa yang cocok"ucap baekhyun sembari fokus pada iphone nya untuk melihat-lihat rentetan judul lagu.

"tinggal dua hari dan kau belum dapat lagu? jangan sampai junmyeon mengamuk dan menghancurkan acaranya baek"kyungsoo tampak berfikir berlebihan, tapi apadaya. dia hanya ingin baekhyun serius dengan acaranya.

"yaya, arrasheo kyungsoo-ya. lanjutkan saja acara berlatihmu"

"tentu baek, tanpa kau suruh pun"

"Hn"

bagaimana baekhyun bisa fokus, jika fikirannya masih terpenuhi oleh satu sosok misterius karena ia tak tahu namanya dan ia lupa bertanya.

 _flashback_

 _cuaca terik menimbulkan rasa gerah yang teramat mengganggu, bahkan dingin AC tak mampu mengalahkan rasa panasnya._

 _baekhyun yang merasa tak tahan akhirnya memilih keluar dan sudah pasti tempat tujuannya adalah cafe langganannya yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen tempat ia tinggal._

 _ia baru berjalan sekitar seperempat jalan, namun dilihatnya seekor anak kucing tengah tersesat ditengah jalan raya. baekhyun yang begitu mencintai hewanpun merasa tak tega. segera ia berlari menuju anak kucing itu untuk menyelamatkannya._

 _tak sadar sebuah mobil_ _dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi melaju dari arah belakang baekhyun. sementara baekhyun terus sibuk menangkap anak kucing._

 _mobil itu semakin dekat._

 _3 meter lagi._

 _dan._

seett

 _tubuh baekhyun serasa hangat._

 _diikuti debaran jantung yang aneh._

 _mata sipit itu menatap lekat-lekat objek sempurna yang kini masih memeluknya._

 _samgat tampan._

 _tunggu._

 _ada yang salah._

 _kau juga laki-laki baekhyun._

 _sa_ _darlah._

 _dan kenyataan itu seakan menusuk._

 _sakit._

 _"apa kau mau mati bodoh!"bentak pria tampan yang merupakan penolong nyawa baekhyun_

 _"a-pa? aku? bunuh diri?" bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah kembali bertanya seperti orang bodoh._

 _"dasar bodoh, lihatlah sekitarmu sebelum melakukan sesuatu" ucap pria itu sembari menyentil jidat baekhyun, kemudian melangkah pergi_

 _menjauh._

 _sementara baekhyun masih membeku dengan hanya terdengar detak jantung yang teramat kencang._

 **siapa yang berteriak untuk menghentikan perasaannya?**

 **sementara perasaan sulit dihentikan.**

 **bagaimana perasaan itu bisa tumbuh ditempat yang salah?**

 **sepasang merpati bahkan lebih memilih membisu.**

 _flashback end_

baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai memikirkan satu lagu. entahlah, ia tidak yakin itu cocok untuk acara penyambutan. tapi setidaknya ia sudah bernyanyi seperti apa yang ditugaskan. yeah, tepat sekali! kau sungguh pintar baek.

sebenarnya, ini hanyalah acara penyambutan untuk satu orang murid baru. sangat menjengkelkan. istimewanya, karena murid itu adalah anak keluarga PARK, pengusaha terkaya nomor1 dikorea sekaligus sebagai penyuntik dana terbesar di sekolahnya. Perusahaannya bahkan sudah tersebar diberbagai negara besar, seperti inggris, eropa, paris, dll. tak heran jika penyambutannya begitu mewah.

baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas berat"siapapun orang itu, aku tak mau kenalan dengannya"ucapnya terlalu semangat.

yakin eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya tiba juga, berbagai macam persiapan telah lengkap. dekorasi yang dipilih juga sangat elok dan sangat mencerminkan keluarga park yang penuh wibawa. Jun myeon, tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"oke, kerja bagus semuanya. yang terakhir, tinggal tugas seksi panitia. Oh sehun, xi luhan, kim jongin, dan kim jongdae. laksanakan tugas kalian sebaik-baiknya. aku mempercayai kalian"ucap junmyeon dengan senyum ketegasan.

"kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu pak ketua" itu suara cempreng kim jongdae.

Dilain tempat, kyungsoo dan baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian formalnya.

tubuh baekhyun yang dibalut kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam serta celana hitam dan satu buah dasi kupu-kupu menambah kesan imut yang luar biasa pada dirinya.

sementara kyungsoo, ia tak jauh beda dengan baekhyun.memakai Pakaian formal seperti seorang pengusaha. sangat tampan.

 **"semua yang bertugas diharapkan segera bersiap, mereka akan segera datang" suara junmyeon menggelegar keseluruh penjuru sekolah.**

mau tak mau, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balik panggung.ia melirik kursi penonton sebentar , namun belum ada tanda-tanda siPark menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara berjalan dengan baik, satu persatu susunan acara telah terlewati. bahkan suara kyungsoo mampu membuat sebagian penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan.

baekhyun kagum dengan teman sekelas musiknya itu.

namun kini gilirannya.

menjadi penutup sekaligus puncak pentas.

Byun baekhyun.

seorang lelaki manis pemilik suara emas.

 **"nah kita sudah sampai pada puncak acara, acara akan diakhiri dengan suara emas seorang byun baekhyun. kepada byun baekhyun silahkan naik ke** **atas** **panggung"** suara kim min seok menginterupsi pendengaran baekhyun.

kaki mungil baekhyun berjalan pelan menapaki satu persatu tangga menuju panggung.

perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak.

berjalan lambat menuju ketengah panggung, saat itu cahaya sengaja dimatikan.

kemudian satu lampu menyorot baekhyun, hal itu membuat satu mata penonton melebar.

penonton istimewa itu menatap fokus sang bintang.

sementara baekhyun tak menyadarinya karena lampu penonton dimatikan.

sebuah alunan musik terdengar, begitu lembut.

dan baekhyun bersiap untuk menyanyi.

"Any-"

Doss,

satu tempat pemutar musik tiba-tiba konslet dan meletus.

menimbulkan musik mati mendadak.

hal itu tentu membuat baekhyun malu.

sungguh diluar dugaan.

apa yang harus baekhyun lakukan?

haruskah ia turun, seperti pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawab?

tidak mungkin.

dan ia hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

satu penonton istimewa itu tampak kesal karena gagal mendengar suara baekhyun.

akhirnya ia memilih turun tangan.

diambilnya gitar kesayangannya yang tak pernah lupa ia bawa setelah menyuruh salah satu bodyguard untuk mengambilnya.

langkah tegas penuh kewibawaan itu melangkah menuju panggung, dan mengambil satu kursi secara sembarangan.

ia pun terduduk.

menatap baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

 **"waow, sepertinya park chanyeol akan mendampingi byun baekhyun kali ini"** suara minseok mengagetkan baekhyun.

park chanyeol?

baekhyun mendongak kemudian menengok kesamping,

 **DEG**

ia melihat pangeran penyelamat yang luar biasa tampan dan selalu memenuhi otaknya kini benar-benar nyata berada disampingnya?

dan menyelamatkannya untuk kedua kali?

kumohon siapapaun sadarkan baekhyun.

tapi ini bukan mimpi baby baek.

"kau mau bernyanyi atau tidak, bodoh"chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan baekhyun.

"n-ne"ucap baekhyun gugup.

satu petikan indah gitar yang bergesekan dengan tangan kekar chanyeol, benar-benar mampu menghangatkan suasana.

saat itu para gadis menjerit histeris.

dan baekhyun mulai memasuki lagu.

 **All of me (chanyeol ver)**

what would I do without

your smart mouth.

 _suara itu mengalun indah dan lembut seperti sebuah kain sutra_

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down.

 _menghanyutkan puluhan penonton seakan tengah tenggelam dalam keindahan cinta._

 _termasuk park chanyeol sebagai pemeran utama._

what's going on in that beautiful mind..

And I'am so dizzy, don'tknow what hit me be i'll be allright.

 _setiap lengkingan nada mengandung makna mendalam untuk orang yang kini mengiringinya._

my head under water but I'm breathing fine..

You're crazy and I'am out of my mind.

 _keduanya merasakan perasaan yang aneh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **perlukah seseorang menjelaskan perasaan macam apa yang mereka alami?**

To be continued

yeyyy, anyong semua. ini ep ep perdana saia.

mian jelek, dan mungkin bertypo

saia masih baru, jadi mohon kritikannya yaaa.. sunbae-sunbae semua :v

oh iya, karena ini awal jadi pendek.

jika reader ingin lanjut saia janji akan lebih panjang dan munculah hurt/comfortnya kkk~

lagunya juga mian ga selesei, ada masalah yang tak terduga T_T

kira-kira lanjut ga nih? ripiuw ya #kissBye

gomawo


	2. chapter2

**Desclaimer: semua karakter milik sm ent, saia hanya meminjam karakternya saja :v**

 **Main cast: Byun baekhyun park chanyeol**

 **other cast: oh sehun, do kyungsoo, kim jongin, xi luhan etc.**

 **Genre: romance hurt/comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **warning**

 **Yaoi, typo bertebaran, OOC, BOY X BOY**

 **ff ini murni dari saia**

 **jadi jika terdapat kesamaan cerita atau hal lain yang berkenaan dengan ff saia. itu murni ketidak sengajaan.**

 **Summarry:**

 **kisah kehidupan yang rumit. antara dua manusia sesama jenis. mempertahankan sebuah cinta terlarang. menahan sakit akan hinaan. /"kau tidak normal baek".**

.

.

.

 **SCREAM**

.

.

.

 **Chapter2: kenyataan sulit**

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian duetnya sang bintang sekolah dengan sang pangeran sekolah yang sampai saat ini belum mengikuti pelajaran seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Entah alasan apa yang membuat chanyeol belum mengikuti pelajaran seperti yang seharusnya, namun yang jelas itu membuat salah satu murid bersuara emas kebanggaaan Smu seoul tampak tertunduk lesu tanpa semangat dibawah pohon belakang sekolah, sudah menjadi favorit baekhyun untuk menghabiskan waktu seorang diri dengan duduk melamun dibawah pohon rindang yang jarang tercium oleh siswa siswi sekolah ini.

Baekhyun bukannya tak punya teman, tetapi ia hanya malas bergaul bersama siswa-siswa lain dengan alasan mereka kurang asik dan membosankan.

Baekhyun hanya berpendapat bahwa tidak semua teman benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya, kerap kali ia dihianati orang-orang yang mengaku temannya, memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan pribadi dan meninggalkannya saat ia butuh pertolongan. hal itu membuatnya sulit mempercayai seseorang untuk menjadi temannya. Dan menyendiri menjadi sebuah pilihan yang tepat baginya, meskipun ia memiliki beberapa teman namun tak satupun dari mereka mengenal baekhyun secara dekat.

Namun akhir-akhir ini harinya terasa berbeda, tidak lagi membosankan seperti hari-hari sebelumnnya. Satu orang spesial telah mengisi bagian hidupnya yang rumpang, menjadikan satu lahan kosong terisi dengan segala macam kenangan manis, tentang bagaimana ukiran indah wajahnya, senyum manis memabukkan, dan suara berat penuh pesona itu terus terbayang dan mampu menumbuhkan satu perasaan berbeda dihatinya. sangat berbeda dan aneh.

Dimana jantungnya akan terus berdetak setiap mengingatnya, satu senyuman manis akan terukir secara otomatis ketika kenangan indah hari itu terputar diingatannya. begitu seterusnya dan akan terus terulang-uang bagai putaran waktu yang tak pernah berhenti.

Baekhyun bahkan tak begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya, tetapi yang jelas ia sangat merindukan sosok jangkung itu.

"apakah kita bisa bertemu kembali park chanyeol?" dan sekali lagi senyum itu terukir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari kembali lagi, sangat cepat bahkan terasa baru satu jam baekhyun tertidur dan pagi kembali meneriakinya untuk bersekolah.

Langkah lunglai tanpa semangat itu terus berjalan menuju halte bis, satu jam lagi kegiatan belajar mengajar akan dimulai dan ia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersantai dibawah pohon langganannya, berharap sosok itu akan kembali ia temui.

lagi-lagi baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. oh ayolah, ia hanya mengingat sosok itu dan jantungnya terus terpompa. Perasaan itu sangat aneh karena orang yang ia pikirkan adalah laki-laki, sama sepertinya. Ia merasakan satu hal yang ia yakini adalah cinta.

Cinta normal dengan harapan saling memiliki, bukan cinta sahabat atau saudara.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar bingung.

 **Skip time**

Baekhyun telah sampai didepan sekolah megahnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah, namun tiba-tiba tali sepatunya lepas membuatnya harus menunduk untuk memperbaikinya.

 **TIIIN TIIN**

Suara klakson mobil yang tepat berada dibelakangnya sungguh mengejutkan baekhyun hingga menghentikan acara menali sepatunya yang baru setengah terikat.

"bisakah kau menyingkir? aku ingin lewat" Suara bass itu tampak meneriaki baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditengah jalan.

Baekhyun berjalan menepi dengan tertatih membiarkan tali sepatunya tak terikat.

Sementara pandangannya fokus dengan pengendara mobil sport mewah, warna silver sebagai backroundnya. Dia tampak acuh terhadap pandangan baekhyun yang penuh keterkejutan.

Lelaki itu..

benar-benar sekolah disekolah yang sama dengan baekhyun, terbukti dari seragamnya yang tampak sama.

Jantung baekhyun kembali terpompa sangat kencang.

Ia telah mendengar suaranya yang teramat maskulin.

Ia bahagia

sangat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menali sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya.

namun apa yang kini ia lihat?

chanyeol tampak sibuk tersenyum untuk gadis-gadis yang kini mengerubunginya seperti seekor lalat.

Mereka sangat banyak dan berteriak kala chanyeol tersenyum manis sampai memperlihatkan sebelah lesung pipinya.

dada baekhyun terasa sesak.

seperti itukah chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

haruskah ia menyerah akan perasaanya?

namun ini tak mudah, karena ia jatuh terlalu dalam.

kedalam jurang mematikan, bernama-

-cinta.

 **skip time**

Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah muram yang amat kentara, bahkan mampu membuat Oh sehun-teman sekelasnya yang bisa dibilang teman karena sering bertegur sapa-tampak bingung melihat keanehan pada baekhyun.

"kau kenapa? tak biasanya wajahmu lusuh seperti baju pamanku?" tanya sehun, dengan sedikit nada gurauan.

"aku baik, sehun-ah" terlihat jelas bahwa baekhyun tengah berbohong, karena nada bicaranya seperti balita merajuk tak dibelikan permen.

"kau sangat buruk dalam berbohong, baek" sindir sehun.

"kau sangat baik dalam merusak mood, hun" baekhyun membalas dengan nada kesal.

"ck, jika sedang pms tak usah masuk sekolah baek, kau mengerikan" sehun mendorong kursinya sedikit menjauhi baekhyun.

Dugh

satu penghapus mendarat tepat dikepala sehun.

"Yak! anak ayam sialan" teriaknya karena candaan sehun yang amat menjengkelkan.

moodnya bertambah buruk.

 **skip time**

Jam istirahat telah dimulai, langkah baekhyun telah terarah dengan pasti menuju tempat favoritnya.

berjalan dengan cepat, karena malas berada diantara orang-orang yang menurutnya membosankan.

namun langkahnya terhenti kala dilihatnya seorang lelaki cupu nampak kesulitan mengumpulkan bola basket yang jumlahnya puluhan.

"cepat kumpulkan, bodoh. aku bosan menunggu" ucap seorang lelaki yang tak asing sedang duduk santai sembari meminum sekotak susu rasa pisang seenak jidat menyuruh siswa cupu itu mengumpulkan bola.

baekhyun mengenal lelaki itu.

sangat mengenalnya.

Park chanyeol.

lelaki spesial yang mengisi hatinya.

kini dengan jelas ia lihat, tengah melakukan pembullyan.

menyuruh seakan dia raja.

hanya karena dia kaya maka dia berkuasa.

menindas yang lemah.

baekhyun benci itu.

Ia kecewa, pada cinta. tepatnya, pada seseorang yang menumbuhkan cintanya.

tapi ia tak bisa membenci. karena cinta itu jauh lebih kuat ketimbang rasa benci.

Haruskah dia akhiri?

dengan resiko rasa sakit sangat dalam.

baekhyun terjebak diantara sakit dan kecewa.

Diantara benci dan cinta.

yang mana jalan terbaik untuknya?

semua jadi serba salah.

"kau sedang apa?"

 **Deg**

suara bass itu membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun, refleks tatapannya tertuju pada kedua mata lebar chanyeol.

dan ia terpaku, terjebak untuk menyelami lebih dalam dua bola mata jernih penuh pesona menipu.

baekhyun jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

kedalam lubang yang salah.

Park chanyeol itu brengsek.

"kau akan terus menatapku? apa otakmu berjalan dengan baik? kutil?" chanyeol bertanya dengan blak blakan, tanpa peduli dengan akibat dari ucapannya.

baekhyun kesal. siapa yang disebut kutil? bukankah ia cukup tinggi dan tidak sekecil itu. setidaknya ada yang lebih pendek darinya disekolah ini.

"otakku normal dan namaku byun baekhyun" ucap baekhyun yang segera melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu respon chanyeol.

Sosok chanyeol yang sebenarnya membuat baekhyun kecewa, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa membenci chanyeol.

apa yang harus ia lakukan?

lagi-lagi, ia hanya mampu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. mencari arah dari sebuah langkah penuh liku.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dipercepatnya, perasaannya kacau.

ia mencintai tetapi kenyataan memukulnya secara telak.

ia ingin berhenti tetapi perasaan itu semakin kuat hanya dengan memandangnya.

haruskah ia ungkapkan sebelum benar-benar berhenti?

kepada park chanyeol.

yang brengsek.

baekhyun terduduk lemas dibawah pohon. hari ini seharusnya indah karena lelaki spesial itu telah bersekolah seperti yang ia harapakan.

tetapi laki-laki yang ia lihat tadi berbeda dengan lelaki yang menolongnya dua kali.

mereka seolah dua orang berbeda dalam satu raga.

ia gelisah karena perasaannya sendiri. yang terus berputar-putar tak tentu arah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti malam.

menjadi gelap dan suram.

sebagian remaja yang berkepribadian baik pasti akan memilih herada didalam rumah dan berkutat pada berbagai macam pelajaran sekolah.

namun tidak bagi remaja nakal kurang perhatian orang tua atau remaja salah pergaulan.

dunia malam adalah surga bagi mereka.

bersenang-senang dan berhura-hura diclub, menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih masing-masing dan melakukan balap liar.

tunggu

balap liar?

saat kau mendengar kata balap liar.

maka kau akan menemukan park chanyeol.

master dari balap liar, memenangkan banyak balapan hanya untuk bersenang-senang. mengencani banyak gadis yang datang padanya, memohon untuk dikencani. park chanyeol yang pada dasarnya brengsek akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran gadis-gadis nakal tersebut.

baekhyun benar-benar mencintai orang yang salah.

chanyeol menarik gas pada motor kesayangannya bersiap untuk melakukan balapan yang ke ribuan kali.

ia menyeringai dibalik helmnya, melirik dua pembalap yang akan menjadi lawannya.

'park chanyeol akan selalu menjadi yang nomor satu' batinnya menyombongkan diri.

kesombongan yang tak pernah salah.

karena lagi-lagi motornya melewati garis finish sebagai yang pertama.

sorakan terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. semakin menambah ke angkuhan pada diri chanyeol.

ia adalah yang terbaik, tak satupun dapat meruntuhkan prestasinya.

 **Park chanyeol yang brengsek.**

"mau berkencan denganku? tampan?" satu gadis nakal dengan pakaian minim mencoba menggoda chanyeol.

"hm, tentu manis" ucap chanyeol tak lupa dengan senyum mautnya.

"baiklah, kutunggu kau dimobil warna merah" ucap gadis itu sembari melangkah pergi, tak lupa satu kedipan nakal ia layangkan sebagai tahap akhir dalam menggoda chanyeol.

chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"waw, satu kemenangan dan satu mangsa lagi eoh? kau benar-benar brengsek park" satu lelaki dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata tampak memuji kehebatan chanyeol.

"seperti biasa hun" chanyeol menyeringai kepada Oh sehun- lelaki yang begitu teladan disekolah namun berandal dimalam hari.

mereka sama-sama brengsek.

"hei apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" satu lagi lelaki berkulit tan yang erotis nampak menyela pembicaraan sehun dan chanyeol.

"dari mana saja kau jong?" sehun menanggapi pertanyaan kim jongin- lelaki sejenis oh sehun yang sama-sama bermuka dua.

"gadis-gadis itu terus menggodaku hun, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya" dan jongin juga brengsek.

mereka hebat dalam hal wanita, mempermainkan dan menyakiti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku yang ia perlukan, tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat.

jantungnya kembali terpompa

ia segera memalingkan wajahnya agar mampu mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

chanyeol tampak acuh.

hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam dada baekhyun terasa sesak.

ia terlalu banyak berharap. dasar bodoh.

setelah merasa cukup dengan buku-buku yang ia butuhkan, ia segera kembali kekelas.

langkah itu terhenti secara mendadak didepan pintu kelasnya.

matanya membola, refleks ia berlari menuju oh sehun yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas sembari membacakan satu buku miliknya yang seharusnya tak seorangpun boleh membacanya.

"kembalikan bukuku Oh sehun" teriak baekhyun yang terus mencoba merebut kembali buku miliknya, sedikit sulit karena perbandingan tinggi yang cukup signifikan.

"park chanyeol pangeran penyelamatku, aku mencintainya dari dalam hatiku" Oh sehun membacakannya secara keras. membuat baekhyun mati-matian menahan malu, baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa menggigit tangan sehun sekuat tenaga, membuat sehun melemah dan menjerit. Hal itu dimanfaatkan baekhyun untuk merebut bukunya dan berlari menjauh. ia sangat malu.

"cih, ternyata byun baekhyun seorang gay"

"aku menyesal telah mengaguminya"

"pantas ia selalu menyendiri dan kurang peduli pada gadis"

"dia sangat menjijikkan"

lontaran-lontaran kalimat menyakitkan itu masih terus terngiang dalam pikirannya, ia ingat betul bagaimana ketika kumpulan gadis dikelasnya terus mencemoohnya.

memangnya apa salahnya menyukai sesama jenis?

ia tak ingin jadi gay, tetapi perasaaannya tak mudah dihentikan.

hanya karena sebuah aksi penyelamatan.

ia merasa sangat bodoh.

karena pada kenyataannya, lelaki spesial itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

kini ia tahu betul arti dari sebuah luka.

tetapi ia tak akan pernah menangis.

karena dia seorang lelaki.

to be continued

Holaaa~

yuhuuu, saia update chapter dua hehe:v

masih mengecewakan?

mian yah, karena saia masih amatir.

butuh saran dan kritikan.

lanjutkah?

saia usahakan.

ripiuw plis.

gomawo


End file.
